Aprendiz
by feratomico
Summary: Allen necesita aprender y recurrirá a la ayuda de Lenalee para que todo salga bien. un poco pícaro este oneshot, pero nomás eso.


¡Hola!, saludos a todo aquel que se tome un momento para leer este pequeño montón de cosas que se me ocurre subir.

Como ya todos sabemos D gray man no me pertenece, y esto es ecrito sin fines de lucro, ahora sí, disfruten con esto.

* * *

Allen y Lenalee se encontraban solos en la habitación de la joven asiática, ambos mantenían la respiración un poco agitada y mientras que a Allen le empezaba a brotar un poco de sudor en la frente y le pegaba el cabello a la piel, la china demostraba estar mas fresca.

Allen y Lena estaban de frente y la cercanía de sus cuerpos era tal, que aumentaba la sensación de calor en el otro, él tenía su mano derecha en la espalda baja de Lena mientras la otra, la de la inocencia, se entrelazaba en los dedos con los dedos de la derecha de ella y Lena mantenía su mano izquierda en la espalda del chico.

-Puedes empezar a moverte cuando gustes- señaló Lenalee a Allen mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

La atracción y pasión eran más que notables entre los jóvenes, pero era ella la que llevaba la voz de mando.

-¡Es... está bien!- respondió un poco nervioso Allen... y comenzó el movimiento.

El inglés, suavemente empezó un vaivén hacia adelante y atrás, en el que enseñaba su falta de experiencia en el asunto y claro que Lena se daba cuenta.

-Hazlo un poco mas rápido Allen- dijo la chica suavemente.

-¿Ah?, ¡claro!- Allen obedeció rápidamente a su pareja.

Allen se movía tratando de encontrar el ritmo justo, pero por la expresión de Lenalee no parecía estarlo consiguiendo y eso provocaba que Allen volteara a ver lo que hacía, tratando de corregir sus errores.

-¡Ouch!- Lenalee dejó salir un quejido después de un desacertado y brusco movimiento de Allen.

-¡Lo siento yo no...!- el chico trató rápidamente de disculparse, pero Lena lo interrumpió.

-¡No te preocupes!- Lena le sonrió para tranquilizarlo -no pasa nada, solo me tomaste desprevenida.

-¡Lo siento de verdad!- repitió mas tranquilo Allen, pero esperó a que Lenalee le indicara que hacer.

-¿Sabes Allen? eres mas pesado de lo que pareces- señaló Lena recuperando su tono de voz habitual y dejando salir una sonrisa debido a que el inglés se sonrojó por el comentario.

-Prometo que no volverá a suceder- dijo Allen con determinación.

-Te creo, pero debes tener mas confianza Allen, ¡yo sé que tu puedes!- el hecho de que Lenalee Lee fuera quien le dijera eso y que se lo dijera mientras lo miraba a los ojos fue la mejor motivación para Allen ya que cambió su semblante a uno mas parecido al que portaba cuando estaba en combate.

-Entonces, ¿está bien que continúe?.

-Claro, ¡cuando quieras!.

Allen se sujetó mas firmemente a las partes de Lenalee con las que tenía contacto e incluso la acercó un poco mas a él, provocando el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella el cual trató de disimular desviando la mirada. Y una vez mas Allen comenzó a moverse, pero ahora su mirada se centraba en el rostro de la chica quien correspondía ya mirándolo a él, Allen rápidamente encontró el ritmo que no había conseguido en el primer intento y ahora el controlaba el ritmo de su compañera y ella lo aceptaba con confianza.

-¡Eso es Allen!- felicitaba la china al inglés mientras se dejaba llevar.

-¿Lo hago bien Lenalee?- suavemente cuestionaba Allen aún inseguro de su desempeño.

-¡Así Allen!, ¡no bajes el ritmo!- respondía Lena firmemente.

Allen mantuvo el ritmo durante algún tiempo hasta que llegó el final con Lenalee arqueando la espalda y cerrando los ojos confiada en que Allen la sujetaba y claro que el chico lo hacía.

-¡Que bien lo hiciste Allen!- felicitó Lena recuperando la vertical y nuevamente mostrando su sonrisa al inglés, ésta vez mostrando satisfacción.

-¡Gracias!- Allen se apenó y sonrojó ante la felicitación de la chica.

Lenalee no tardó mucho tiempo en tomar una vez más la mano de Allen.

-¡Aún no hemos acabado!- sentenció la peliverde, quien se tomo varías horas en mostrarle a Allen diferentes posturas, movimientos y ritmos, que el inglés se esforzó en aprender.

Al final ambos chicos sentados en la cama de Lena suspiraron con cansancio, pero satisfechos por los resultados de lo que habían estado haciendo, luego de un rato la chica fijó su mirada atenta en el chico, provocando que se intimidara.

-¿Y esto por qué fue Allen?- Lenalee tenía despierta su curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Allen iba a tratar de evitar responder esa pregunta.

-¡Esto!, ¿por qué me pediste que te enseñara a bailar?- Lena cuestionó impetuosa.

-Para... eh... ¡para saber solamente!- respondió apurado Allen esperando que fuera suficiente para la china, pero ella le mantenía una mirada inquisitiva.

-¡Es una chica! ¿verdad?- preguntó ella con los ojos estrechos generando que Allen abriera bien los suyos.

-Eh... yo...- él miró hacía ambos lados -tal vez...- Lenalee lo veía imaginando que tenía razón en su suposición -¡yo debería regresar a mi habitación antes de que tu hermano me vea aquí!- finalizó el albino hablando muy rápido.

Lenalee asintió, después de todo sabía que lo que decía Allen era cierto y por la forma en que respondió supo que Allen quería ocultarlo y suspiró con resignación mientras acompañaba a Allen a su puerta.

-Una vez mas disculpame por haberte pisado, ¡de verdad lo siento!- Dijo Allen ya en la puerta.

-No te preocupes Allen, a cualquiera le pasa al principio- ella le restó importancia mientras recordaba el peso de Allen sobre su pie.

-Nos veremos en un rato Lenalee, ¡gracias por haberme enseñado!- dijo Allen haciéndole una caballerosa reverencia.

-No es nada, nos vemos- respondió vagamente ella ya que su mente quería tratar de averiguar quien sería la chica que motivó a Allen a aprender.

Cuando Allen partió hacia su habitación Lena inmediatamente cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cama para pensar quien sería esa chica, pero pasados unos cinco minutos en los que no se le ocurría nada ni nadie, la interrumpieron unos golpecitos en su puerta, ella se molestó un poco por la interrupción pero abrió mostrando su habitual sonrisa.

-Hola...- saludó el chico nerviosamente.

-¡Allen!... ¿olvidaste algo?- Lena miro fijamente al chico en quien pensaba.

-Eh... ¡si!.

-¿Qué es Allen?.

-Yo... eh... yo olvidé preguntarte, ¿crees que ahora podría invitar a alguna chica a bailar?.

La pregunta provocó un dolor inesperado en el pecho de Lenalee, pero tuvo que soportarlo para responder.

-Eh, yo... ¡creo que con lo que aprendiste hoy debería ser suficiente!- dejó salir una sonrisa forzada al final de la oración -¡incluso podrías conquistar a la chica que te gusta con eso!- ni siquiera Lena supo por qué dijo eso, pero se arrepintió por lo que implicaba que Allen conquistara a una chica.

-¡Eso espero!- Allen se mostró confiado gracias a las palabras de Lena y eso la molestó un poco.

-¡Pues no deberías hacerla esperar, invitala ahora mismo!- la china casi ordenó ante la sorpresa del chico, esperando que Allen saliera de su habitación para dejar salir su tristeza sin ser vista.

-Entonces, ¿te gustaría salir a bailar conmigo?- preguntó Allen buscando los ojos de Lena.

Lenalee se quedó muda en ése instante, luego razonó un poco la situación.

-¿Yo?.

-Si...

-¿Todo éste tiempo te has referido a mí?- Lenalee se dio cuenta de que Allen no había mencionado alguna chica.

-Si...- Allen abrió los ojos en señal de haber descubierto algo -¿no te habías dado cuenta?.

-No...

-Yo pensé que lo sabías y por eso me dijiste que te invitara ahora mismo.

-Pues no...- la china dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios -... ¡me siento como una tonta!- ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Y entonces?.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Te gustaría salir a bailar conmigo?- preguntó él poniendo seguridad en su voz mientras se acercaba a Lena.

-Me gustaría- respondió ella regresando a su personalidad de siempre, Allen asintió y le ofreció su mano -¿ahora?- dijo sorprendida.

-Si.

Ella aceptó y salieron de la habitación con destino a la ciudad.

-Allen- llamó Lena mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la orden.

-Dime.

-¿A dónde fuiste hace un momento?.

-Fui a mi habitación a cambiarme los zapatos, ¡los que tenía me estaban matando!... además tenía que tomar un poco de aire y prepararme antes de preguntarte- Allen se puso un poco nervioso al responder, mientras que esa respuesta pareció agradar a Lenalee.

-Ah, ya veo... entonces...- Lena tomo aire -¿estás invitando a la chica que te gusta?- ahora era ella la nerviosa.

-Eh... pues... pensé que había quedado claro... pero si- Lena se alivió ante la respuesta del chico.

-Una cosa más Allen, si me ibas a invitar a mí... ¿por qué me pediste enseñarte?, ¿no crees que habría sido mas romántico darme una sorpresa?.

-Pensé en eso pero... también pensé que alguien que tiene una técnica llamada "vals del viento" podía ser una buena bailarina y no me equivoqué en eso.

Esa respuesta complació a Lenalee, ya que demostraba la atención que el inglés le ponía, así que ahora que se sentía segura tomó la mano de Allen y comenzó a andar mas rápido.

-Apurémonos, ¡quiero bailar un montón contigo!.

* * *

Este fic ya tenía tiempo en mi computadora, ahora que revisé tengo varios así sin publicar, pero yo creo que ahora que tengo tiempo les voy a echar una revisada y a ver si subo algunos, por otro lado ya no me acuerdo el nombre exacto de la tecnica de Lenalee, nos vemos.


End file.
